Meeting the GrandparentsAgain!
by Nanami-Himuro
Summary: Read to find out, because I suck at summeries.
1. Chapter 1

"And finally I began like this: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight of the movie house, I had only two things on my mi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders (but I wish I did), all I own is the grandkids.

"And finally I began like this: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight of the movie house, I had only two things on my mind: Paul Newman and a ride home…" finished a man in his mid-sixties, who was rocking in a rocking chair on the porch of his house. There were nine teenagers on the porch. Two girls, and seven boys, all of them in between the ages of nineteen and thirteen. The old man watched the adolescents, as they sat there staring at him from wherever they were sitting, with his green-gray eyes, "How'd y'all like the story?"

"Do you really have to ask Mr. Curtis?" the black headed girl asked, while the other laughed, "We tell ya the same thin' every time!" she was chuckling at this point, then she looked at her wrist watch, and made a face, "What's wrong, Oliver?" the other girl asked, Oliver sighed, "We best be gettin' home before our grandma start to worry," she answered, the jumped down from her seat on the railing of the porch, "See ya guys!" the girls say in unison, "Bye Oliver! Bye Carmon!"

After the girls left, a certain boy looked up at his grandpa with admiration, _I can't believe Grandpa Ponyboy had to face all that when he was __**my**__ age. _ Then he glanced at each of his friends. "Okay boys, time for bed."

"Bu—"

"No buts Crow." Ponyboy said to his grandson. He started to pout like a five year old. The other all whined their complaints, but started inside.

On the way upstairs, Crow listened as his friends talked. "I still can't believe grandpa had a thing for _blondes_! I mean, yeah! They're okay, but that's just it! They're _okay_! But red heads are the BOMB!! An—"

"We get it, Lil' Bit. But I like how my grandpa worked full time around cars! What I wouldn't give to be able to do that!"

"Same here! Though I'd have to work half time. Dad wants me to get the best education I can get, so I go to college."

"What's so bad about college? If you go there, you can learn a lot more about cars and mechanics. You could even end up owning your own car garage. Or even better, _design_ cars." Crow shook his head; he just did not get how comparing yourself to your grandpa was something that came so easily to the others.

"C'mon. We better get to bed 'fore Grandpa comes up here ta see what we're doin'." The other boys grumbled in agreement. As they all went to their bedroom with the bunk partner. Crow's bunkmate was Lil' Bit.

As Crow was lying on the bottom bunk, he thought about the gang.

First, his thoughts went to his cousins. His oldest cousin was Damien Charles Curtis. He is also known as Ian. If you saw a picture of his grandpa, you would see they look almost _exactly _alike. The difference between them was the fact that Grandpa Darry's eyes were blue-green, but Damien's eyes were just ice blue. He is nineteen years old, and _loves_ football. He plays on the team at the college he goes to, which is Ohio State University, even though we live in a small town outside Marion in the country.

Crow's second oldest and last cousin was Pepsicola Adam Curtis. Pepsicola is sixteen years old. His friends will call him Cole, as well. He looks almost exactly like his grandfather, who is the infamous Sodapop Curtis of Tulsa, Oklahoma! He has the same happy-go-lucky attitude. The only difference between them is the fact that Pepsicola's eyes change from dark brown to light brown with his emotions. He loves to play baseball, and to work on any type of mechanics he can get his hands on, _and_ he loves to sing.

Next oldest to Damien is Keith Thomas Matthews Jr. Keith is eighteen years old, but he acts like a five year old half the time. Keith is called Lil' Bit. It is the only thing that he will go by when someone is talking to him. He has the same rusty colored hair as his grandpa, but his eyes have more of a bluish tint to them. Everyone knows the Lil' Bit's grandpa had a thing for blondes, and that his dad liked brunettes, and that Lil' Bit himself _loves _redheads. Lil' Bit does not usually play any sports, or participate in any after school activities.

Third oldest is Dallas Aaron Winston III. He's eighteen years old. Dallas does not like to be called by his name, so he is called by a name he found himself, Than. He looks more or less and acts exactly like his grandfather, except for the fact that he has blue highlights in his hair. Than likes to play football when he is angry (to vent), but overall Than's sport has to be soccer.

Fourth is Oliver Krystyne Shepard. She is seventeen years old. Oliver's real name is Olivia, but she never let's anyone call her that, and her nicknames are Olive Oyl, Ollie, and Olive. The family or her friends usually call her by her real name when their annoyed with her. She has black hair, and dark blue-brown eyes. Her hair goes to her shoulders, then flip out when they stop. Oliver is a total tomboy and loves to play sports, especially football, soccer, basketball, and street hockey. Oliver was held back a year in high school, so she has all of her classes with either Cola or Caleb, sometimes she has classes with both of them.

Fifth, is Caleb Steven Randle. He is sixteen years old. His friends also know Caleb as Cale. He looks like Steve Randle, but Caleb's hair is a bit of a brownish-black. Plus, Caleb loves to work on cars _and_ he is a computer wiz. He absolutely loves to play street hockey, though his least favorite position on the team is goalie.

Sixth, is Crow himself. Crow is fifteen years old. He looks a lot like Ponyboy, but like all the boys, there is a _slight_ difference between them. The difference is that Crow's eyes are gray. Crow loves to play basketball; he is on the team at the high school. Crow's real name is Conner James Curtis, but he's been called Crow for as long as he can remember, and most people think Crow is his real name and close friends and family are almost close to forgetting his real name, too. Those that remember also call him CJ or Ceej.

Then there is Koji Christopher Cade. He is fourteen years old. Koji looks like Johnny, but Koji's hair goes to his shoulders and his bangs cover his left eye. Koji is in his last year of junior high. He does not have a favorite sport, but he does karate, tai chi, Tai Kwan doe, and other such things. Koji is ¼ Japanese on his mother's side of the family. He usually uses Japanese terms at random times.

Last, there was Oliver's second youngest cousin, Carmon Fay Shepard. Carmon is thirteen years old, and put ahead one grade, and she has all her classes with Koji. Her hair is black hair, it goes to the middle of her upper arm. Her eyes are a welcoming shade of blue, they shine with any emotion. Carmon loves to swim, and she is so good at swim meets that she already has a spot on the high school swim team.

Crow was just laying there for a while in the dark, thinking of all his friends and family. Before he finally went to sleep, he looked out the window of his room, and saw a falling star, _'I wish we could get to know our grandparents better.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"And finally I began like this: When I stepped out into the bright sunlight of the movie house, I had only two things on my mi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders (but I wish I did), all I own is the grandkids.

When he woke up to Than saying, "Get your lazy asses up, y'all." And hearing the complaints of the others. Crow got up, and got dressed.

He was wearing a white t-shirt that said, "NOT LISTENING!!" surrounded by headphones, jean shorts, and blue sneakers.

Koji was wearing a black t-shirt that had the picture of a wolf on the front, jeans, and black and white sneakers.

Pepsicola was wearing a white tank top, on top of that was a plaid shirt with several sheds of blue, jeans, and blue sneakers.

Caleb was wearing a black tank top, shorts, and black sneakers.

Than was wearing a black t-shirt that said, "Fuck Off!" in bloody looking letters, jeans, and boots.

Lil' Bit was wearing a red t-shirt hoodie with a picture of Mickey Mouse on it, baggy jeans, and gray sneakers.

Damien was wearing a muscle shirt, shorts, and black and gray sneakers.

As they went downstairs, Than leading the gang, he stopped short, then crouched down and looked into the living room. "What is it, Than?" Cola asked, "There's someone down there."

"What!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Than shushed Lil' Bit, "Be quiet!"

"Than," Damien said, "You still have that gun, right?"

"Yeah." Than said knowing what Damien wanted him to do, "Wait!" Crow said in a quiet, but panicked voice, "It might be someone we know," he tried to reason, "Just let me see if we _do_ know them!"

"What?" Damien exclaimed quietly, then a small argument started in the group of boys.

_Ponyboy's P.O.V._

'_Where are we?' _I thought to myself. The last thing I remember is being at on my way home from school with Two-Bit, Steve, and Johnny.

I looked around the room, and saw that Darry, Soda, Steve, Two-Bit, Dally, and Johnny were there. Suddenly, I noticed Angela, Tim, and Curly in there, too. Then I glanced around the room, _'What are we doing in a Soc's house?'_ then I heard the door open, and two girls walked into the house.

The taller girl had black hair that went to her shoulders, then flipped outwards. Her eyes were blue mixed with brown, very pretty actually. She was wearing a purple tank top with shorts that had small cuts on them, and black and white flip-flops.

The shorter girl also had black hair it went to the middle of her upper arm. Her eyes were shining with laughter at something the older girl had said. She was wearing a lavender sundress, and white sandals.

As soon as the older girl saw us, she became tense. "Who are, and what are you dong in this house?" she asked harshly, Dally said, "What's it to you, broad?" she glared at him, and just stood there for awhile.

"What's your name?" she asked looking at me. I stared at her for awhile, "Um…P-Ponyboy."

"You're kiddin', right?" she asked me with shock written all over her face, "No, it's my name." She just stood there for a couple minutes with a dumbstruck look, "Excuse me." She said, then walked over to the stairs, then shouted, "Yo!! Dumbasses! Quit your arguin' an' get down here!"

"Shut the fuck up and mind your own business!" a boy snapped, "Go screw yourself, Than!" she snarled. Then smirked, "But someone's here you might want to meet."

"Huh?"

"Get your ass down here, and you'll figure out what I'm talkin' 'bout." The she turned and walked back towards us.

_Oliver's P.O.V._

I was still smirking by the time I was by the strangers that were in my friends' living room. I looked at them, still not believing that _they_ were actually here! This was amazing, a miracle, really. "Who are they, Oliver?" Crow asked, I looked at the kid, "Take a look, and tell me who that kid looks like." I said pointing at the youngest Mr. Curtis. I watched as Crow's face went from confused, to recognition, to shock. He looked at me, "My wish." He whispered, "Ah, so I was correct in assuming that you were the one to do this, huh?" I said closing in on him, predatorily. His eyes went wide, and Ian stepped in front of him, "Back off, Oliver."

"Eh, it ain't like I'd do nothin' to the kid anyways." I said shrugging, then turned to the strangers-no-more. "I'll need your last names please."

"Why?"

"Sorting."

"O…kay?"

"Last names please."

"Curtis." It had been Sodapop that said that, so I put him by Pepsicola. "Randle."

"I knew it!" I exclaimed putting Steve by his grandson. "C-Cade." I grinned at him, "Leave him alone." Koji warned, "I wasn't gonna do anything, Tiger Boy." He growled at me, I smirked. I watched as Koji walked over to Johnny, "Next."

"Curtis."

"Aye, muscle man!" I saluted him, then walked him over to Ian. "Shepard."

"Nah, I thought you're name was Crystal, like all the other whores in this town!" I cried sarcastically, standing Angela by Carmon, "Winston."

"That sucks for you."

"Why?"

"You stand by Than, the Bastard."

"Fuck you, Oliver."

"You wish you could, don't ya, Than?" I teased, while he scowled at me and walked over to Dallas. "What about you, red?" I asked Two-Bit, "Matthews."

"Ha, guess that's you Lil' Bit," I said walking over to him, and patting his shoulder, "Don't put any moves on 'im, ya hear?"

"Disgusting!" I smiled, while I was laughing. "What about you two?"

"We're both Shepard." I nodded, "Just stick with me. 'Kay Crow, you make the announcement."

"Why me?!"

"Because you caused this, so you can at least do this much about it." I explained sternly, while he pouted, "You want me ta make you?"

"NO!"

"Then do it already."

_Crow's P.O.V._

I groaned, I _really_ did not want to do this, but Oliver was right. "Okay, you most likely won't believe this, but I made a wish last night that we could get to know our grandparents better."

"Bullshit." Than barked, "No it's not!" I snapped back. He glared at me, but I glared right back, "This is the truth! _You're _just upset about finally meeting your grandpa!" I almost instantly regretted saying that, because Than came right at me in full-on tackle mode. All of the sudden, Oliver grabbed Than by the collar, jerking him back, and putting him in a choker hold. "Dallas Aaron Winston III, you dare lay a finger on that boy and you life ishistory!!" she snapped furiously, that was when Uncle Darry cut in, "Excuse me, but who are you people exactly?"

"Want the sugar-coated truth, or blunt truth?" Ian asked him, "Blunt."

"Okay then," Oliver sighed, "All of us are your grandkids."

"WHAT!!" all of them shouted, Oliver was the only one that didn't wince at the volume, "Yeah, though Jamie's in jail for awhile."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Outsiders (but I wish I did) or Mickey Mouse, all I own is the grandkids.

"Jamie?" Sodapop asked curiously, "He's me and Carmon's cousin." 

"Well, can y'all introduce your self's?" Ponyboy asked, we all nodded, "Youngest first!!" Oliver shouted, while Carmon blushed with embarrassment. I watched as Oliver smirked while our grandparents turned their attention to her. "U-um….my name is Carmon Fay Shepard, I'm Curly's granddaughter. I'm the youngest of m-my three cousins, and I'm thirteen." 

"So," Ponyboy said, "Do you have any hobbies?" 

"Y-yes," Carmon stuttered, nodding vigorously, "I love to swim! I've already got a spot on the high school team for when I can join!" 

"And she's real proud 'bout it, too." Oliver added, Curly then asked, "Don't you like to fight? Do anything dangerous?" 

"W-well," Carmon started, "I only f-fight when I have to. A-and dangerous stuffs not what I do." 

_**Narrator**_

Oliver put her arm around Koji's shoulder, "Look's like your next, Tiger Boy." 

"Baka onna, don't call me that!" he growled, while Oliver smirked, "Whatever you say, kitten." He glared at her, and then smirked himself. "My name is Koji Christopher Cade. I'm one fourth Japanese the rest is American. The reason as to why the baka onna—" 

"I'm not a stupid woman!" 

"Keeps calling me Tiger Boy, is because my name means baby tiger." Koji stated as if he had never been interrupted, "I like martial arts, such as karate, Tai Kwan doe, and so on. I'm fourteen years old. And obviously, I'm Johnny's grandson." 

"My turn." Crow said unenthusiastically, "My name is Conner James Curtis, I'm fifteen, and on the high school basketball team. Basketball is, obviously, my favorite sport, and that's why my nickname is Crow, because I mostly slam dunk the ball, otherwise, its three point shots." He said shrugging casually, "My grandpa is Ponyboy." 

"My turn!!" Pepsicola shouted excitedly, "Okay, my name is Pepsicola Adam Cutis. My name's Pepsicola 'cause mom wanted to name either Sodapop Jr. or Pepsicola. I love to sing, play baseball, work on mechanics, and hang out with my friends." 

"You like to sing?" Sodapop asked, "Uh-huh!" 

"He's in the boy's choir at school." Oliver put in. Pepsicola smiled proudly, "And my granddad is Soda!" 

"I'm Caleb Steven Randal, I'm also sixteen. My sport is street hockey, I like mechanics and computers." 

"What's a computer?" Steve asked curiously, "It's technology from this time, I'll show you later. Anyways, I'm in the same classes as Cole and Oliver. I'm not in any school activities." Then he looked at Oliver, "Your turn." 

"Whatever." She said from her spot upside down on the couch, "My name is Olivia Krystyne Shepard. No one calls me Olivia, because I will absolutely never answer to it so everyone calls me Oliver. I'm seventeen; I'm on the track team, and in the girl's choir—" 

"Her voice is great!" Pepsicola interrupted, while Oliver rolled her eyes, and then continued, "Anyways, I like all sports. I usually get in trouble, but I can always talk myself out of it. I'm the middle kid of this time's Shepard kids. Oh, and I was held back a year in school." Oliver looked at Than, who glared at her, she shrugged, "Yo, mouse obsessionist. Introduce yourself and asshole." 

"I'm not an obsessionist!/Fuck you, bitch!" was yelled simultaneously at Oliver after her comment was finished. She just chuckled, then stared at them, until Keith started, "Ooookaaaay….I'm Keith Thomas Matthews Jr. I'm usually called Lil' Bit, or mouse obsessionist by some," he glared at Oliver, "People. I'm eighteen years old, and in my senior year. I don't really play any sports, but I enjoy them when I do…uh," he paused trying to think of what else to say, "I'm not all that much of a trouble maker…I like red heads. And I'm in no clubs at school." Two-Bit stared at him like he was crazy when he said Lil' Bit said he liked red heads.

"He tried to start a Mickey Mouse club." Oliver strained, "The guy's got somethin' wrong with that head of his."

"Hey!" Lil' Bit yelled. Then he turned to Than, "You can introduce yourself, dude."

"Whatever." Was the "friendly" reply, "My name is Dallas Aaron Winston the III. I'm eighteen, I like soccer—"

"Because he can kick people and make it look like an accident!" Crow exclaimed angrily, remembering all the times he had been kick (not his favorite memories), glaring at Than. Though, Than went on like he had never been interrupted, "I'm, also, in my senior year. I'm called Than, or nothing else. I'm in no clubs."

"Guess I'm last," Damien sighed, "My full name is Damien Charles Curtis, but my nickname is Ian. I'm nineteen years old. I'm in my first year of college. I'm into football. I'm usually the peace keeper between most of my friends." He said finishing his introduction.

Everyone was quiet after that, Carmon bit her lip nervously, "I-I'll go get Mr. Curtis…" she murmured before running up the stairs quietly. "So…" Ponyboy started, "Are all of us alive?"

"Yeah!" Sodapop cried, "Crow wished to get to know us better! Why's that?"

Pretty soon, all the original Greasers wanted to know the same thing. All the grandkids looked at each other, nervously. What were they supposed to do?


End file.
